Percy Gets it Right
Percy Gets it Right is the second episode of the seventh season. Plot During the autumn, Percy is puffing along Toby's old line with a train of tomatoes to take to market. But suddenly he crosses over a wobbly section of track. His driver inspects the line, and sees that the earth under the track is crumbling. Percy decides to tell the Fat Controller. Later Percy steams into the yard and announces that the track on Toby's line is wobbly. Gordon grumbles and tells him that the track being wobbly is not important news, and leaves. Percy thinks that Gordon never listens to him. Next, Percy tries to tell the Fat Controller, but he does not listen either as he's busy talking to Thomas. The Fat Controller tells Thomas to go and collect the prize bull from the farm on Toby's line, which prompts Percy to warn the Fat Controller that the line is wobbly, but he dismisses this and says that it's fine. Percy begins to think that nobody ever listens to him. Thomas collects the bull and sets off on his way. It is raining and the tracks are more wobbly then ever. Up ahead, a landslide occurs right in front of Thomas. He tries to stop, but crashes into the soft dirt and gets stuck. Later that night, Percy is worried that Thomas has not returned to the sheds yet. Gordon and James take no notice, but Percy's driver believes him and they set off to find Thomas. The tracks wobble as Percy puffs along, but he is determined. At last, he finds Thomas buried under the dirt. The two friends are very happy to see each other. Percy pulls Thomas out and helps him get back home. When they arrive at the station, the Fat Controller is waiting. Thomas announces that Percy saved him, and even the bull agrees. The Fat Controller apologises to Percy, and promises that everyone will do a better job of listening to him in future. Percy is very pleased to hear this. Characters * Thomas * Gordon * James * Percy * Sir Topham Hatt * Toby (does not speak) * Edward (cameo) * Henry (cameo) * Duck (cameo) * Donald (cameo) * Henrietta (cameo) * Jeremiah Jobling (cameo) * Cyril the Fogman (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (stock footage cameo) * Jem Cole (stock footage cameo) * Farmer Trotter (stock footage cameo) Locations * Toby's Branch Line * Tidmouth Sheds * Maithwaite * The Windmill * The Watermill * Shunting Yards * Sodor Hay Company (stock footage) Trivia * Going by production order, this is the third episode of the seventh season. * Stock footage from Thomas and the Rumours and Let's Have a Race is used. * When the episode airs on TV in US, the narration starts earlier than on DVD. * This and Emily's New Coaches are the only episodes to use stock footage from a music video. Goofs * Percy stops after he has passed the loose rails, but his trucks are still on them. When the guard puts warning flags out, the trucks are out of the way. * When Percy arrives at the yard, he gains a truck. * When Thomas crashes into the dirt, his wheels are moving, but in the next shot, they have suddenly stopped. * During some of the shots of Percy worrying about Thomas at Tidmouth Sheds, his cab roof is raised. * When Thomas and Percy arrive at Maithwaite, a camera shadow can be seen. * The narrator says that Thomas' driver puts the brakes on, but in the next scene his wheels are still moving. Merchandise * Books - Percy Gets it Right * Magazine Stories - Percy to the Rescue In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:PercyGetsitRighttitlecard.png|UK title card File:PercyGetsItRightAlternateUKTitleCard.png|Alternate UK Title Card File:PercygetsitrightUStitlecard.png|US title card File:PercyGetsitRightTVtitlecard.png|TV title card File:PercyGetsitRightJapanesetitlecard.png|Japanese title card File:PercyGetsItRightPolishTitleCard.PNG|Polish Title Card File:ThomasandtheRumours2.png|Stock footage File:PercyGetsitRight1.png File:PercyGetsitRight2.png File:PercyGetsitRight3.png File:PercyGetsitRight4.png File:PercyGetsitRight5.png File:PercyGetsitRight6.png File:PercyGetsitRight7.png|Percy's Driver File:PercyGetsitRight8.png File:PercyGetsitRight9.png File:PercyGetsitRight10.png|Percy and Gordon File:PercyGetsitRight11.png File:PercyGetsitRight12.png File:PercyGetsitRight13.png File:PercyGetsitRight14.png File:PercyGetsitRight15.png File:PercyGetsitRight16.png File:PercyGetsitRight17.png File:PercyGetsitRight18.png File:PercyGetsitRight19.png File:PercyGetsitRight20.png File:PercyGetsitRight21.png File:PercyGetsitRight22.png File:PercyGetsitRight23.png File:PercyGetsitRight24.png File:PercyGetsitRight25.png File:PercyGetsitRight26.png File:PercyGetsitRight27.png File:PercyGetsitRight28.png File:Let'sHaveaRace.png|Stock footage File:PercyGetsitRight29.png File:PercyGetsitRight30.png File:PercyGetsitRight.png File:PercyGetsitRight31.png File:PercyGetsitRight32.png File:PercyGetsitRight33.png File:PercyGetsitRight34.png File:PercyGetsitRight35.png|James File:PercyGetsitRight36.png File:PercyGetsitRight37.png File:PercyGetsitRight38.png File:PercyGetsitRight39.png File:PercyGetsitRight40.png File:PercyGetsitRight41.png File:PercyGetsitRight42.png File:PercyGetsitRight43.png File:PercyGetsitRight44.png File:PercyGetsitRight45.png File:PercyGetsitRight46.png File:PercyGetsitRight47.png File:PercyGetsitRight48.png File:PercyGetsitRight49.png File:PercyGetsitRight50.png File:PercyGetsitRight51.png File:PercyGetsitRight52.png File:PercyGetsitRight53.png File:PercyGetsitRight54.png File:PercyGetsitRight55.png File:PercyGetsitRight56.png File:PercyGetsitRight57.png File:PercyGetsitRight58.png|Deleted scene File:PercyGetsitRight59.jpg File:PercyGetsitRight60.png File:PercyGetsitRight61.png File:PercyGetsitRight62.png File:PercyGetsitRight63.png File:PercyGetsItRight64.png File:PercyGetsItRight65.png File:PercyGetsitRight(book).jpg|Book Episode File:Percy Gets it Right - British Narration|UK Narration (Classic Series Music) File:Percy Gets it Right - American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 7 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video